Nyx, Academy of Magic
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: Set right after GOF when 'Harry' returns. Fem!Harry Dumbledore&Weasley Bashing except the twins Dumbledore and his 'friends' didn't believe her when she said Voldemort returned. In fact, they betrayed her, turned their backs on her. Frustrated and upset Helene went into the Room of Requirement where... Rated T for cursing. Re-writing under 'Accademia di Aradia'
1. New School

Ummm, I would like to apologise to my readers. Since I wrote this story on google drive, it did not turn out right when I transfered it over to . As a result, I have provided you all with the link to view my story on google docs. By the way, you can also get the links from my profile. :)

document/d/1SPF7ODsLQBWYYnrrKubdCuwbJS6WTKppaVh49seUk_A/edit?usp=sharing

* * *

 **CHAPTER1 START!**

Helene scowled angrily. How could they do this to her? Did they ever care about her? Ron, Hermione, Ginny…Even Dumbledore! Those fucking backstabbers! How she hated them. Standing in the Room of Requirement, she could not help but feel extremely bitter. They had abandoned her. For what? To look good? She could have expected this from Ron- no, Ronald but Hemione… Ginerva…Dumbledore… Never. Sighing unhappily, she sat down on the floor. The previous events replaying itself in her head.

*Flashback*

" _Sorry mate. but you're obviously bonkers. Seriously, Voldemort's returning?" That was Ronald._

" _Helene! How could you lie to everyone? I thought you were better than this!" That was Hermione._

" _I can't believe I ever loved you. I mean you're such a glory hound! making up those lies… Ugh!" That was Ginerva._

 _Finally we have Dumbledore. "Helene my girl, why did you lie to everyone? I am so disappointed in you."_

*Flashback End*

Scowling once more, Helene wished that she never needed to go to Hogwarts. After all, her time at Hogwarts was well… Crappy. If only there were other schools that she could go to. Sighing, she sat down on a cushion the ROR so graciously provided. Just then, she saw a pamphlet. The words 'Nyx, Academy of Magic' were proudly emblazoned on the cover. Curiosity piqued, Helene proceeded to read the pamphlet. Almost immediately, her lips curled up into a seemed like an amazing school! She then decided to write in to ask the headmistress if she would accept her into her school. Parchment and quills then manifested in front of her. Laughing joyfully Helene began to write…

* * *

Dear Headmistress Arcana Floreena,

I would like to attend your school. I know that you do not normally take in students from Britain due to their superiority issues. However, unlike those morons, I do not care about blood 'purity'. In fact, my adoptive uncle is a werewolf! Anyway, that isn't the point. I just hope that you will allow me to enter your school. Please consider my request.

Thank you,

Delenia Obsidian.

* * *

Praying, Helene now Delenia sent the letter via the enchantment ' _Nyxia Academious Letterus_ ' and hoped that she would be accepted into the school.

Somewhere, in a magnificent castle, a letter appeared before a women. She had silvery blond hair and reddish-brown eyes. Standing at an imposing height of 1.89m, she looked down at the letter in her hand. Opening it delicately, she scanned its contents. Hmmm… Britain… She does seem sincere. However… "What do you think Lyra? Should we let her join?" Asked the woman, turning towards her familiar, a snow eagle.

Cawing loudly, Lyra batted her wings sending winds shooting around the room. Strangely, the letter was uneffected. "Are you sure?" Asked the women one more time. This time Lyra sent a miniature blizzard at the woman. "Very well then." said the woman summoning a pen to her hand. Really, pens were so much more convenient than quills.

This woman was none other than Arcana Floreena. Headmistress of Nyx, Academy of Magic.

* * *

The next day, when Helene woke up, she saw a letter lying before her. Blinking groggily, she reached out and opened it. Upon reading the letter, Helene laughed happily. She had been accepted! Summoning a quill to her hand-she had been practicing wandless magic, she immediately started filling up the form/letter.

* * *

 **(In the end, her form/letter looked like this)**

* * *

 **Nyx, Academy Of Magic**

 _Dear Delenia Obsidian,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Nyx, Academy of Magic._

 _By applying to our school, we assume that you have read the pamphlet and memorised the school rules. If you have not, please read it immediately. Now that you have read the rules, please proceed to choose your subjects. You must take a minimum of 8 subjects. As for maximum, you may take all the subjects. However, if you cannot cope you will have to find ways to rectify it yourself. Also, during the school year, you may choose to drop or take more subjects._

 _We would also recommend you take diplomacy._

 _*Note, this parchment is self updating. It will update when you have finished each section. You may also ask your questions here.*_

 **Basic Subjects (Recommended to take all.)**

(-)Arithmancy

(-)Blood Magic

(-)Combat (Basic Battle Magic and Basic Weaponry taught)

(-)Diplomacy

(-)Healing Magic

(-)Necromancy

(-)Potions

(-)Strategy

(-)Runes

(-)Warding

(-)Wandless Magic

Advanced Subjects

( )Arithmancy

( )Battle Magic

( )Blood Magic

( )Diplomacy

( )Healing Magic

( )Necromancy

( )Potions

( )Strategy

( )Runes

( )Warding

( )Weaponry

( )Wandless Magic

 **Other Subjects**

( )Astronomy

(-)Diplomacy

(-)Espionage

(-)Energy Manipulation

(-)Elemental Magic

( )History

(-)Holy Magic

(-)Illusion Magic

(-)Nature Magic

( )Paper Magic

( )Seduction

(-)Song Magic

( )Sex Magic

(-)Seals

(-)Soul Magic

( )Thread Magic

 **Languages**

( )Greek

( )Japanese

(-)Latin

 **Courses**

(-)Survival Skills

(-)Foci Creation

( )Luna Cycles (Weres MUST take)

 _You have chosen 23/45 subjects. Please note that for your books and equipment, you will need_

 _(You may buy these books in school but not all the equipment):_

Basic Arithmancy 1 by Saline Intima

Blood Magicks by Orochimaru Hebi

Basic Combat 101 by Maito Gai

Keeping the Peace by Hestia Familia

Diplomacy 101 by Athena Olympia

Healing for Dummies by Tsunade Senju

The Art of Necromancy by Hades Phasma

All About Potion Ingredients by Sander Heres

Winning Wars by Athena Olympia and Ares Olympia

The Olde Languages by Sadie Kane, Carter Kane and Annabeth Olympia

Wards by Loki Odinson and Jiraiya Uzumaki

You and Your Magic by Hecate Medeis

Hiding in Plain Sight by Naruto Uzumaki

Energy Manipulation the Basics by Minato Uzumaki and Jiraiya Uzumaki

Controlling the Elements by Kakashi Hayate, Aido Hanabusa and Itachi Uchiha

Purifying the Basics by Kagome Higurashi

Illusions of the Mind by Itachi Uchiha, Shippo Torikku and Sakura Haruno

Nature's Power by Jiraiya Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Minato Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki

Voice Magicks by Camena Lacertus

Sealing by Minato Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki

Soul Magicks by Ingenium Impes

Latin for Dummies by Damon Salvatore

Surviving in the Wild by Vesana Duro

Foci Cores, Woods and Metals by Vulnus Salivius

10 notebooks

 _Would you like to purchase the above items from school or buy them yourself? The total will be 354 galleons(Please note that not all items can be bought in school. However, your teacher will tell you what to buy.)_

I would like to purchase the above items from school/the above items myself.

 _Since you have decided to buy the items from school, they will appear in your room at Nyx Academy. However you may choose to have them appear before you now. (Please note that the items will indeed appear in front of you.)_

I would like to have my items appear in my room at Nyx Academy/ in front of me now.

 _Very well then. The total price of your objects are 357 galleons. The amount will be taken from your vaults. Please wait 30 seconds._

 _Have you received your items yet?_

Yes/No

 _Questions?_

When will school start and how will I get to school?

 _School will start in 4 months time. In the meantime, take the time to prepare for Nyx Academy. As for getting to school, on the 7th of January, make your way to, a inn located in Ireland. It is called 'Shadow's Inn'. A teacher will find you and point you on your way. However, you will have to find the school yourself along with the other new students. You may choose to ally up with some other students (This is highly recommended.)_

Who are my teachers?

 _You will find out when you get there._

If I have anymore questions on a later date can I write it down here?

 _Yes you may._

* * *

Helene was ecstatic. Grabbing a book from the pile of objects that had materialised in front of her, she began reading slowly. After about ten minutes of reading, Helene got extremely frustrated! How was he supposed to remember everything! Scowling, she threw her book into the air. Was'nt there any spells or potions that could help her! Also, she needed a disguise… No use going to Nyx and having someone recognise her! Just then, a book manifested in front of her. Looking over the book, she realised it was a potions book. ' **Benevolens Potions'** was written elegantly on the front page. Opening it, she was relieved to see that each potion were all used to improve the body and might just help her. That was when she hit the jackpot. Turning the page she saw...

* * *

(Look down to read the page. I made up the potions)

* * *

 _ **Perfectus Visus**_

 _ **Effects: Perfect eyesight.**_

 _ **How To Use: Use an eyedropper to drip the potion into one's eye. Make sure as to drip 4 drops every 9 hours into each eye. Do this until 90 hours have passed since first application of potion.**_

 _ **Warning: Do not put too much at any one time. If not your eyes might turn silver due to the unicorn blood. You might also end up with permanent blindness.**_

 _ **Looks: The potion should be a shimmery purple-ish blue colour. It should smell of fresh air with blood red steam rising off when complete.**_

 **1) 2 pieces of Asphodel Flowers**

 **2) 6 drops of Lethe River Water**

 **3) 1 Phoenix Tear**

 **4) 1 drop of Salamander Blood**

 **5) 50 ml of Unicorn Blood, freely given**

 **the Asphodel Flowers into a fine powder.**

 **it into the cauldron.**

 **add, 3 drops of Lethe River Water during 4 minute intervals.**

 **the cauldron up until it starts to boil.**

 **the single Phoenix Tear before stirring 7 times clockwise.**

 **for 2 hours.**

 **all the Unicorn Blood into the cauldron before stirring 2 times clockwise.**

 **the drop of Salamander Blood with the remaining 3 drops of Lethe River Water.**

 **it into the cauldron and stir 7 times clockwise and 3 times anti-clockwise.**

 **wand.**

* * *

 _ **Perfectus Recordatio**_

 _ **Effects: Perfect recall. Instant memorisation.**_

 _ **How To Use: Drink the potion at one go before saying the spell "Recordatio excitant".**_

 _ **Warning: If the potion is improperly made, It will make one insane.**_

 _ **Looks: The potion should be a light blue with swirls of silver in it. It should smell of Peppermint with purple smoke rising off it when complete.**_

 **1) 2 Jobberknoll Feathers**

 **2) 5 drops of Horklump Juice**

 **3) 1 Unicorn Horn**

 **4) 4 leaves of Peppermint**

 **5) 2 sprigs of Lavender**

 **1\. First, grind the Unicorn Horn along with the Jobberknoll Feather into a fine powder,**

 **2\. Add 2 drops of Horklump Juice into the cauldron .**

 **3\. Add 2 pinches of the Unicorn Horn and Jobberknoll Feather powder into the cauldron.**

 **4\. Stir 4 times anti-clockwise.**

 **5\. Throw the 4 leaves of Peppermint into the cauldron along with 1 drop of Horklump Juice.**

 **6\. Wait 1 hour.**

 **7\. Crush the 2 sprigs of Lavender before mixing in a drop of Horklump Juice.**

 **8\. Add 4 pinches into the cauldron.**

 **9\. Finally, stir 8 times clockwise.**

 **10\. Wave wand.**

* * *

 _ **Dissimula de Vera Pulchritudo**_

 _ **Effects: A disguise potion that cannot be detected. It shows the drinkers inner self. It also makes the drinker more beautiful. (Depends on the drinker's inner self.)**_

 _ **How To Use: Drink entire potion at one. Cannot spill a drop.**_

 _ **Warning: If too little is drank, the drinker's features might become distorted.**_

 _ **Looks: The potion should be a constantly changing colour. It can smell of anything. If the drinker's inner self is pure, the potion should smell nice. The potion should have purple smoke rising from it.**_

 **1) 4 drops of Rose Oil**

 **2) 4 multi-coloured Fairy Wings**

 **3) 2 Perfect Roses**

 **4) 30 ml of Morning Dew**

 **5) 1 dried Lady's Mantle**

 **1\. Firstly, pour 3 drops of Rose Oil into the cauldron.**

 **2.** **Grind 2 Fairy Wings along with the petals of 1 Perfect Rose into a fine powder.**

 **3\. Add 2 pinches of the mixture to the cauldron along with 15 ml of Morning's Dew.**

 **4\. Stir 4 times clockwise and another 4 times anti-clockwise.**

 **5\. Heat up cauldron to a low boil and keep it like that for 5 hours. (Use the spell ' _constans_ ')**

 **6\. Add 1 drop of rose oil to the cauldron.**

 **7\. Chop the dried Lady's Mantle up before adding it into the cauldron.**

 **8\. Stir 2 time clockwise.**

 **9\. Cut of the petals of the remaining Perfect Rose before dropping them into the potion at intervals of 3 minutes.**

 **10\. Add the last 15 ml of the Morning Due into the potion before stirring 3 times anti-clockwise.**

 **11\. Wave wand.**

* * *

Smiling at her luck, Helene decided to go to Gringotts to get some money before heading to a potion shop. She only had about 9 galleons with her. Imagining the ROR into a fireplace, Helene flooed to Gringotts. However, before leaving, she took care to place an illusion spell over herself so she had brown hair and blue eyes. Upon arrival at Gringotts, Helene walked towards a free goblin. The goblin seemed quite familiar… As she looked closer, she realised it was Griphook! Smiling fondly, she recalled the first time she went to Gringotts. Shaking off the memories, Helene bowed to Griphook before saying, "Good evening Griphook. Do you remember showing me to my vault?" Griphook immediately looked up, A witch had remembered his name?

"Lady Potter, Is that you?" asked Griphook incredulously.

"How do you know it's me? I have a illusion on." replied Helene worriedly. Was the illusion still on? Griphook just laughed. "Didn't you know? All goblins can see through illusions. So don't worry, the other wizards don't know who you are." Sighing in relief, Helene asked to see her accounts. Griphook nodded before pulling out a humongous book and a jeweled knife. "Before we start, can you cut your hand. Let 3 drops of blood fall on the book. All heirs have to go through this."

"Wait, what do you mean by heirs? And just now you called me 'Lady Potter'. I'm not a lady right?" asked Helene confused. Griphook looked outraged. "You mean you don't know anything about your accounts and titles?" Helene just stared blankly at Griphook. Griphook snarled angrily before standing up and gesturing for Helene to follow him. Helene shrugged before following him into a hidden hallway.

Soon, they reached a door made out of gold. There on the door was a plague with the words 'Head Goblin Ragnok'. Upon seeing this Helene could not help but take a deep breath. She was going to see the Head Goblin! Griphook began laughing when he saw Helene's reaction. "He won't kill you…" Helene just glared at Griphook. Griphook only snickered at her before knocking on the door. A faint "Come in" was heard. Pushing open the door, they entered the room…

To Helene's shock, the room was rather plain. She had expected everything to be made from gold, silver and platinum! In fact she could only gape at the sheer plainness of the room. It looked like this. It was also rather modern. Just then Griphook cleared his throat. "Ahem… Lady Potter please sit down." Blushing furiously, Helene sat. "Lady Potter, Griphook has told me that no one has informed you about your vaults and titles right?' Helene nodded still confused. Ragnok could only scowl. "You mean Dumbledore has never told you anything." Helene could only nod once more. At this point, Ragnok was looking enraged. "Very well then, looks like I shall have to explain."

* * *

 **/END CHAPTER/**

* * *

Yay! The chapter is OVER! Did you like it? I hope you guys did. I spent a whole month on this. Anyway, Harry IS a girl. He was born one. Reasons being because I'm a girl and it'll be easier for me. So yeah. And if you want, in the next chapter I will have a page/pages just talking about familiars so you'll know more about 'snow birds' and stuff like that unless you'd rather I just write a glossary kind of thing. It's up to you of course. Also, since Harry will be going to a new school… it's SUBMIT YOUR OCs TIME! Just follow this simple guideline(?).

For example (DO NOT COPY EXACTLY! CAN ADD MORE STUFF BECUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO THINK UP MORE STUFF!)

* * *

Name: Selena Michaelisia

Species: Vampire (Actually, you don't have to put species. Cuz I will be the one choosing the species as there are a lot. Fae… Wereleopard… Vampires...)

Personality: Badass, protective, studious… etc… (You don't get to put ...etc.. by the way)

Extra: Blahblahblahblahblah…. (This is an example, If you put in 'blahblahblah' your OC won't be chosen.)

Gender: Female

Anyway… What have I forgotten to say…. Ah! Yes. Everyone, may I present…

"THE DISCLAIMER"

*cue flashing lights and a giant stage that miraculously appears out of no where*

Ahem… Ahem… Everybody listening? Very well then. IDONOTOWNHARRYPOTTERORWHATEVERSTORY/ANIME/STUFFTHATIWILLUDEINTHEFUTUREANDNOWOFCOURSE.

Director of something: FALLEN ANGEL231312! Do the disclaimer properly!

Fine… Chill… I, do not own Harry Potter or whatever story/anime/stuff that I will/might use in the future. Cept for the plot and my OCs of course…


	2. Finding More About Herself

Here is the link, but I doubt it'll come up here. Sorry. If you want to see the 'better' version link, if it doesn't come up here, try my profile. You know my bio? Yeah. Anyway here you go. If you read the authoress note at the bottom, you'll understand better. :)

 **document/d/1NwkPsCZcCrYtinh7e1bGTW3WA-ey8tPPVrwzrj9veSg/edit?usp=sharing**

* * *

 _(What happened in the last chapter)_

 _To Helene's shock, the room was rather plain. She had expected everything to be made from gold, silver and platinum! In fact she could only gape at the sheer plainness of the room. It looked like_ _this_ _. It was also rather modern. Just then Griphook cleared his throat. "Ahem… Lady Potter please sit down." Blushing furiously, Helene sat. "Lady Potter, Griphook has told me that no one has informed you about your vaults and titles right?' Helene nodded still confused. Ragnok could only scowl. "You mean Dumbledore has never told you anything." Helene could only nod once more. At this point, Ragnok was looking enraged. "Very well then, looks like I shall have to explain."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Lady Potter, as you know, your parents left you a vault. However the vault that you have been using is only your trust fund. Every year, 500 galleons is deposited into that vault from the main vaults." Here, Helene made a sound of surprise. "Yes, vaults. Since the Potters are an Ancient and Noble family, you have inherited their entire fortune which amounts to about 23million galleons in total. You have also inherited several properties like the Leone Palazzo in Italy or the Soleil le Manoir in France as well as several business. Please note that normally you would be referred to as Heir Potter until you turn 17. Yet due to the… _unfortunate_ circumstances of you being chosen by the Goblet of Fire, you are now considered an adult. However, you may also have inherited more than just the Potter vaults seeing as in the last war, many families were wiped out. Due to that, it is now customary to perform a blood ritual that allows us to trace your roots. Hence for the dripping of blood into the book. The marvelous thing about the book is that it reveals all. And I do mean _all_." concluded Ragnok.

Stunned by this revelation, Helene could only stare at Ragnok, mouth agape. Then steeling herself, she requested to do the blood ritual immediately. Ragnok immediately took out a parchment from one of his drawers. Then, passing a knife to Helene, he told her to cut her palm. Helene quickly did so. When her blood hit the parchment, it was absorbed. Then, Ragnok placed his hands over the parchment before chanting,

"Te magnae deae justo. Gravida ut dimitte nomine, veri nominis . Concede nobis ut viribus et potentiis. Videamus qui compresserat , mulierem veneno interfecit eos muneribus donavit vobis . Adesto parvulus iste puer. Magnae deae, rogamus vos et obsecramus auxilium puer tuus . Take sanguine quasi stipendium in reditum."

(Translation (Latin): I call on you, great goddesses of magic. Please allow us to see your child's name, her true name. Allow us to see her strengths and powers. Let us see those who have wronged her, poisoned her with the gifts you so graciously gave them. Please help this child, your child. Great goddesses , we beg of you, we implore you to help your child. Take her blood as payment in return.)

Almost immediately, the parchment began to glow gold. When the light died down, words began appearing on the parchment. Helene studied the parchment intently. However when she got to one part, she threw the parchment down before crying silently. "I...I had hoped that..." Closing her eyes, Helene shook her head...

* * *

(What the parchment looked like)

* * *

 **Given Name: Helene Candido Potter**

 **True name: Delenia Candido Tristitia Potter-Black-Umbra-Malizia**

 **Titles: Lady Potter, Lady Black, Lady Umbra, Lady Malizia, Snake Queen, Friend of the Goblin Nation**

 **Most Ancient, Pure and Noble House of Potter-By Blood**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Black-By Blood**

 **Most Ancient, Fair and Darke House of Umbra-By Blood**

 **Most Ancient, Powerful and Darke House of Malizia-By Magic's Decree**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Lilliana Ustrina Umbra, adopted by Evans)**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter (Mother was Dorea Black)**

 **Abilities**

 **Shadow Elementalist (Umbra)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Healer (Potter)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 10%Unlocked**

 **Necromancer (Umbra)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Illusionist (Malizia)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 15%Unlocked**

 **Holy Mage (Potter)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Vocalist (Malizia)-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 30%Unlocked**

 **Parselmagic (Malizia)-70%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Eidetic Memory-100%Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Swordswoman (Blacks)**

 **Body Defects**

 **Short Sighted (Due to Malnutrition)**

 **Malnutrition (Too short and light for age)**

 **Broken bones- Legs and Finger (Not healed correctly)**

 **Cursed scar on forehead (Horcrux)**

 **Poisonous blood- Basilisk venom (Deadly to everyone else)**

 **Potions in System**

 **Loyalty Potion, keyed to Hermione Granger (wearing off)**

 **Loyalty Potion, keyed to Ronald Weasley (wearing off)**

 **Loyalty Potion, keyed to Albus Dumbledore (wearing off)**

 **Loyalty Potion, keyed to Molly Weasley (wearing off)**

 **Loyalty Potion, keyed to Ginerva Weasley (wearing off)**

 **Basic Love Potion, keyed to Ronald Weasley (wearing off)**

 **Blind Trust Potion, keyed to Albus Dumbledore (wearing off)**

 **Hatred Potion, keyed to Severus Snape (wearing off)**

 **Fear Potion, keyed to Dursleys**

 **Recklessness Potion**

 **Mind Suppressing Potion**

 **Vaults**

 **Potter Vaults- Vault 13, 14 and 104**

 **Black Vaults- Vault 24, 38, 109 and 503**

 **Umbra Vaults- Vault 8, 92, 273, 274 and 422**

 **Malizia Vaults- Vault 2, 19, 43, 44, 45, 129, 371 and 538**

 **Liquid Assets**

 **Potter- 22.7 million galleons, 0.74 million sickles, 1.2 million knuts**

 **Black- 29.4 million galleons, 1.29 million sickles, 0.31 million knuts**

 **Umbra- 37.6 million galleons, 0.97 million sickles, 0.17 million knuts**

 **Malizia- 46.3 million galleons, 0.36 million sickles, 2.1 million knuts**

 **Property**

 **Potter Properties- Leone Palazzo (Italy), Soleil le Manoir (France), Potter Manor (Britain)**

 **Black Properties- Ombre la Maison (France), Canción le Casa Grande (Spain), Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Britain), Black Family Manor (Britain)**

 **Umbra Properties- Sparare le Abitazioni (Italy), Sky Manor (Britain), Skotádi Spíti (Greece), Draíochta Villa (Ireland), Umbra Ranch (Australia)**

 **Malizia Properties- Págos Pýrgos (Greece), Temno Osobnyak (Russia), Teach de chuid eile (Ireland), Cosain Nead (Ireland)**

 **Business, Shares**

 **Potter Business- 56% Grunnings (Britain), 12% Apple (Britain), 6% Ogden's Firewhiskey (Britain)**

 **Black Business- 16% Ogden's Firewhiskey (Britain), 16% Flourish and Blotts (Britain), 13% Hourish Familiars (Britain)**

 **Umbra Business- 34% Good Ole Brooms (Australia), 64%Umbra Vigina (Italy), 22%Brillo Locanda (Italy)**

 **Malizia Business- 23%New Is In (America), 17%Nuovi Impianti (Italy), 59%Beoir (Ireland)**

* * *

Meanwhile, a curious Ragnok read the parchment. Upon reading it, he gasped. The Ancient, Powerful and Darke House of Malizia had long been thought to be extinct! Yet now… a heir has been found! Meanwhile, Helene had finished crying. Drying her tears on her shirt, she asked Ragnok what it meant to be a Heir by magic.

"Lady Potter-"

"No, please just call me Helene." Helene interrupted Ragnok before blushing at her rudeness.

"Very well, Helene. Being a Heir by Magic means that Magic has judged you and deemed you worthy to be a Heir to that particular extinct House." said Ragnok

"What do you mean?" questioned Helene. Merlin! It was so confusing.

"When you were judged by Magic, they decided that you had the qualities of House Malizia. As a result, you were gifted with their magicks, namely Illusion, Voice and Parselmagic."

"But why would they choose me? I'm nothing special!" cried out Helene. She was so tired of being different.

Ragnok just shrugged before getting down to business.

"Now _Helene_ , what do you know about Horcruxes?" Helene just shrugged what the hell was a Horcrux supposed to be? She simply looked at Ragnok for an explanation. Ragnok cursed before saying "A **Horcrux** is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil—murder—and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object with the spell. The detached soul fragment will always remain as it was when it was divided."

"But… but… Why do I have a Horcrux in my scar?" stuttered Helene. How was she to remove it? Was there anything she could do? As if reading her mind, Ragnok said "Fortunately for you, goblins have a ritual to get rid of that foul thing. But for a price of course" Helene just nodded frantically. She wanted that thing out.

"It will be 500 galleons." Helene just told him to take it from the Malizia Vaults seeing as there was the most amount of money in them.

"Very well then. On the other hand, would you like us to get rid of all the blocks placed on you by Albus Dumbledore as well as all the Potions?" Helene just nodded.

"Well follow me to the ritual room. Griphook will tell the other Goblins to prepare." Upon saying that, Ragnok swept from the room, Helene slowly walking behind him. Soon they arrived at the ritual room. It was magnificent. The room was humongous! Meanwhile, several goblins had finished preparing the area. "First we will conduct the unblocking rituals. I have been told that the pain is excruciating. However you MUST stay awake in order for the soul purifying ritual to occur." Helen just nodded once more. "Okay then, please strip to your underclothes."

"Strip!" squawked Helene, mortified.

"Yes strip. We need to draw runes on your body." replied Ragnok flatly. Helene scowled before quickly stripping. Then, a goblin collected her clothes while Griphook who had appeared out of no where directed her to the pentagram in the middle of the room. She was then told to lie in the middle, her head pointing towards the north while her hands and legs stretched out towards the remaining points of the pentagram. Finally, when she was settled, the goblins started to draw several runes. She was told that the runes meant, 'Unlock', 'Power', 'Purge' and 'Break'. That was when the goblins began chanting.

"Te Amaethon Dominus Deus Agriculture magister Magic. Te Arianrhod Domina , ET Caelum dea , dea Decorem et magicum Spells plenilunium . Domina Creide Te , dea Mulieris Fairies. Te Dagda Dominus Deus vitam, mortem bello et Magia convivia . Domina Skatha Te , dea inferi Tenebrae Magia, Martialis et prophetia . Te Dominum Lugh sol Deus belli Dominatus Magia et messis . Domina Morrigan Te , dea belli vindictam Nocti Magia et prophetia . Regina Fatales et veneficas. Domina Freya Te , dea amoris , Sex, decus belli Magica et Divina Sapientia. Domina Hecate Te , dea inferi, et Witchcraft magica nigra. Isis domina Te , dea maternitas Praesidium et Magia. Mater Horus. Denique Dominus Hike Te Deum et Magia nisl . Dii deaeque obsecramus rupto puerum tuum veneficia"

(Translation (latin): I call on you Lord Amaethon, God of Agriculture, Master of Magic. I call on you Lady Arianrhod, Star and Sky Goddess, Goddess of Beauty, Full Moon and Magical Spells. I call on you Lady Creide, Goddess of Women and Fairies. I call on you Lord Dagda, God of Life, Death, War, Banquets and Magic. I call on you Lady Skatha, Goddess of the Underworld, Darkness, Magic, Prophecy and Martial Arts. I call on you Lord Lugh, Sun God, God of War, Mastery, Magic and Good Harvest. I call on you Lady Morrigan, Goddess of War, Revenge, Night, Magic and Prophecy. Queen of Fairies and Witches. I call on you Lady Freya, Goddess of Love, Sex, Beauty, War, Magic and Wisdom. I call on you Lady Hecate, Goddess of the Underworld, Witchcraft and Black Magic. I call on you Lady Isis, Goddess of Motherhood, Protection and Magic. Mother of Horus. Finally, I call on you Lord Hike, God of Medicine and Magic. Great Gods and Goddesses, we implore you, break the enchantments on your child.)

At first Helene felt a slight tingle. However, as the chant went on, she screamed in agony. The once light tingles had turned into an inferno of pain. Screaming, she felt as though she was being placed under the cruciatus curse. No, it was worst. Closing her eyes tightly, she forced herself to remain conscious. However, as time passed, the pain only grew. Fortunately, just as she was about to fade into unconsciousness, the pain stopped. Helene could only smile weakly. However, in a few minutes, she felt better. She guessed it was her healing powers working up. "Are you ready for the purifying ritual?" asked Griphook. Helene nodded, despite her healing powers, her throat still felt sore. Taking in deep breaths, the goblins began chanting once more.

"Di Deaeque omnes invoco . Please adjutorio inde a creaturam laudamus eam. Please perdere creatura sine inlidunt prolem ad illa immunem. Fugere conatus qui pluviam vindicaret opes. Qui se solio te præcedam. Vocetur Voldemort."

(Translation (latin): I call on all the Gods and Goddesses. Please protect this child from the creature in her. Please destroy the creature without hurting the child for she is innocent. Rain revenge on the one that tried to escape your powers. The one who thought himself greater than you. The one called Voldemort.)

This time, when the goblins chanted, the pain was concentrated on her scar. A black tar-like substance was being pulled from it. The thing seemed to be trying its best to cling onto her. Fortunately, the golden light on it seemed to overpower it. Thus causing it to be pulled from her scar. As soon as the thing was away from her, a black fire consumed the thing. Then, with a screech the thing disappeared. Nothing was left. Absolutely nothing. Except maybe a lingering screech? Fine, maybe she was being a bit too dramatic. But seriously, what happened to all that disgusting tary mess? Shrugging, Helene dismissed the thought.

Struggling, she stood up on shaky legs. Her body seemed to ache with phantom pains. Slowly, she staggered out of the room, holding onto the walls to steady herself. Her clothes were also returned to her. Then quickly changing, she took deep breaths to steady herself. Finally, she caught sight of Ragnok who seemed to be waiting for her. Walking as quickly as she could, she followed him back to the office.

Once they reached his office, Ragnok thrust a vial into in her hands before telling her to drink it. Staring apprehensively at the vial, she raised an eyebrow. "It's a nullifying potion. It will nullify all the potions in your system without you needing to vomit like you would have to had you taken a purging potion." Nodding in understanding, Helene threw her head back before quickly gulping the potion down. Shuddering since it felt like she was drinking liquid ice, she hugged herself. It was cold! Afterwards, Helene asked Ragnok if she could go and explore her vaults. Nodding, Ragnok called for a random passing goblin to show her to all her vaults.

 **/END STORY/**

* * *

And….. CUT.

Sorry people, was too lazy to continue on for now.

Have a (::)?

Well anyway, thanks Ace Trainer Jessie, Geetac and xxMockingbirdxx for yout reviews.

Thanks to the people who have favourited and followed my story too.

Oh yeah, since the link at the top of the chapter did not work, I mean, I pasted the damnable thing so many times! But, I've finally found out the problem, you see how the link starts with 'document/d/1SPF7ODsLQBWYYnrrKubdCuwbJS6WTKppaVh49seUk_A/edit?usp=sharing' right? Well if I'm not mistaken, you need to add '' in front. Gods, it keeps disappearing. Sorry People but you're going to have to check my profile for the links... You know the profile area right, yeah I have pasted the links there too. Anyway, come on people, submit your OCs… :(

Authoress: So… I guess I can just leave now right? Right well….. Byeeeeeeee-

Random-director-of-something-who-will-now-be-referred-to-as-BOB: FALLEN ANGEL231312! Come back here!

Authoress: Damnit! So close… *pouts* BOB is so mean…

BOB: Faaaaaallen Angel231312…. I'm waiting…

Authoress :Meanie! Hmph! Fine then.

* * *

 **Readers, please I'm not old.**

 **Also, I don't have any gold.**

 **In fact I'm broke,**

 **So I wish I could joke,**

 **and say that I own Harry Potter,**

 **but that's like saying I own an otter.**

 **Which by the way I don't.**

* * *

My version of the disclaimer. So there!

Anyway bye! Hope you liked the story. It was fun writing it.

Oh yeah, could you guys do me favour and give me ideas? And submit your OCs...

Thank you again.


	3. Exploring Her Vaults (Part One)

**_adenoide (Guest)_**

 **"** ** _Helene will learn maybe Dumby stole in her vaults. I'm glad she want to learn and want to take a measures to be up date in her studies." and "I'm not surprise about all the blocks and potions in Helene's body. Good no more horcruxe in Helene's head so Voldy won't be able to manipulate her. It will be more easy for her about her studies since the blocks aren't there. Why she didn't ask to sign the paper about her emancipation, with that she can be free from Dumby and the ministry."_**

 **Thank you for your ideas, I'll try and incorporate your ideas into my story. As for why she didn't ask to sign the emancipation papers, it's because she was already emancipated. When she was forced to enter-participate in the Triwizard Tournament, she was automatically an adult in the eyes of the law. After all, the competition was meant for adults. Here, "Please note that normally you would be referred to as Heir Potter until you turn 17. Yet due to the…** ** _unfortunate_** **circumstances of you being chosen by the Goblet of Fire, you are now considered an adult." This is from Chapter 2. I hope this helps. :)**

 ** _thats-a-long-name_**

 **"** ** _I think you went overboard with the curriculum. It makes Hogwart's really pathetic in comparison, while in canon it was supposed to be one of the best magic school"_**

 **Thank you for your review. However, the way I'm going about this is that the magical community in Britain is very backward while the rest of the world has advanced. In fact, they want to believe that they're have the best school. Maybe it was once one of the top schools. Yet now the education standard has dropped. Hope you get my gist.**

 ** _Vikky Azul_**

 ** _"Awesome disclaimer!_**

 ** _A few grammar errors here and there, but nothing big._**

 ** _Overall, it's a very creative story with a lot of well thought out details. I hope to see more to come :)"_**

 **Thank you for your review. Thank you for telling about my grammatical errors. However, it would be better if you actually told me what the grammatical errors are. I apologise if I offended you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 ** _(What happened in the last chapter)_**

 ** _Once they reached his office, Ragnok thrust a vial into in her hands before telling her to drink it. Staring apprehensively at the vial, she raised an eyebrow. "It's a nullifying potion. It will nullify all the potions in your system without you needing to vomit like you would have to had you taken a purging potion." Nodding in understanding, Helene threw her head back before quickly gulping the potion down. Shuddering since it felt like she was drinking liquid ice, she hugged herself. It was cold! Afterwards, Helene asked Ragnok if she could go and explore her vaults. Nodding, Ragnok called for a random passing goblin to show her to all her vaults._**

* * *

 **"** **Bloodrider! Show Lady Potter-Black-Umbra-Malizia to her vaults!" Helene glared at Ragnok annoyed. Seriously? Sighing, she followed the Bloodrider to the carts. "Which vault would you like to visit?" Helene pondered for a moment before deciding to visit the Malizia Vaults first. Then they were off. The cart got faster and faster the further they went. Soon, the cart slowed down to a stop. "Vault 2" announced Bloodrider grandly.**

 **Climbing out, Helene stood in front of a golden door. There was no key hole or door knob in sight. Raising an eyebrow, Helene turned to Bloodrider. Bloodrider rolled his eyes before telling her to place her palm against the 'door'. As soon as she touched it, the door melted away, revealing a room filled with frozen statues that looked extremely life-like. Eyes seemed to stare at her as she ventured around the room. Stroking a beautiful statue of a cat, Helene was shocked to feel fur under her fingers. Real fur!**

 **Stumbling backwards, Helene fell onto the floor shocked beyond comprehension. "W...what?" That was when the** ** _statue_** **started to move. Helene could only stare, mouth agape in fear. What was happening?** ** _Child do not be alarmed. I am Caligine, a winged panther. I was Rivincita Charite Malizia's Familiar. She was the first Maliza. Descended from Lady Hecate herself. Generations of Malizia's have arrived at this vault to receive their familiar. I have guarded this vault for century after century protecting this vault. You are the new Malizia and I am honored to serve you._**

 **"** **What do you mean? What familiar? I don't understand?" Helene's magic reacted, her voice rising higher and higher. Around her shadows snaked towards her while a protective barrier formed around her. It was understandable. After a day filled with shock after shock, this new revelation sent her mind into a frenzy. She was so confused, so frustrated!**

 **Just then she heard a song. It reminded her of Fawkes' phoenix song. It managed to soothe her troubled mind, thus causing her magic to recede back into her body. She was so tired. Slumping down, she stared blankly into the air.** ** _It's okay child. You are alright now. Just rest, I will stand guard over you. Tomorrow you will find your Familiar. But now, nobody will hurt you under my watch._** **Caligine curled around Helene protectively. Slowly, Helene closed her eyes. Within minutes she fell asleep.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Helene yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Looking around blearily, Helene blinked several times. That was when all the memories slammed back into her. Gasping, Helene remembered everything. Her** ** _friends_** **betrayal. Learning about her true heritage. Looking down, Helene resisted the urge to cry. Standing up, she looked at Caligine. Caligine looked back at her.** ** _Are you okay child?_** **Helene simply nodded. That was when she remembered something important! Bloodrider. Shit! She had left him outside.** ** _Child, do not worry the goblin has already left._** **Wait, how do you know what I was thinking?** ** _Child, your thoughts are very loud. You are broadcasting them for all to hear._** **Blushing, Helene asked Caligine how to not broadcast her thoughts. Caligine just chuckled before saying all in due time. Now to find your familiar.**

 **Caligine quickly told Helene to climb onto her. Then, releasing her wings, Caligine leapt into the air. Up in the air, Helene could see all kinds of creatures.** ** _Child, close your eyes and extend your magic._** **Helene mentally shrugged before closing her eyes. How was she to extend her magic? Concentrating, she felt herself being pulled away into her mind. There she saw a gigantic pulsing orb. She automatically assumed that this was her magical core. It was emerald green with streaks of pure white, grey and black. Every now and then, a tendril of magic would morph into various shapes. Her magical core also seemed to 'sing' with magic. It was beautiful. But… How was she to extend it? Pursing her lips in frustration, she imagined her magic extending in all directions.**

 **Almost immediately, her eyes opened back in the real world. To her surprise, she saw her magic wave around her. That was when she felt a pull. Eyes flashing with magic, she pointed at a egg on the floor. Caligine quickly flew to the egg. Alighting from Caligine, Helene reached out and grabbed the egg. Sparks burst from where she touched her egg while a emerald green light enveloped her hands and her egg. Helene could feel her magic humming in appreciation. Smiling contently, Helene cradled the egg to her chest.**

 ** _It seems you have found your familiar young one. It appears to… to be a Wyvern. A Storm Wyvern to be exact. How did one of your ancestors get your hands on a Storm Wyvern egg? They are extremely rare. In fact, your familiar is probably the last of its kind._**

 **"** **It's a he!" blurted Helene, saying the first thing that came to mind.**

 ** _Interesting, your familiar can already speak to you?_**

 **"** **Not really, it just came to me… Why is it unnatural? Wierd?"**

 ** _No. It just means that your familiar is almost ready to hatch. However since you're only getting feelings, I estimate another 5 days? 8 days at most._**

 **"** **Oh… By the way, do you have any tips on how to care for him"**

 ** _I do… However, since you are currently the last Malizia, it is my duty to accompany. A spirit guide of sorts._**

 **"** **So you will follow me and help me understand my new titles?"**

 ** _Yes I will child._**

 **"** **Thank you so much!" cried Helene hugging Caligine joyfully.**

 ** _Ummm child… Please unhand me. It is uncomfortable._**

 **Helene immediately jumped back, blushing. "S...sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to."**

 ** _It's okay child. By the way, should we not explore your other vaults?_**

 **"** **Huh? Oh yes, yes we should!" squeaked Helene. Caligine then nudged Helene out of the vault. As soon as they were out, the door slammed closed behind them. A goblin was also waiting for them. "I am Stormfang, which vault would you like to visit now?" Helene shrugged before saying Vault 19. Must as well just see all the Malizia Vaults. Getting into the cart, they were off. Above them, Caligine flew.**

 **Climbing out, Helene stared at the rock door. The only way you could tell it was a door was due to silver outlining the door. Reaching out, she placed her palm on the wall. A silver glow enveloped her hand before turning gold. Then the door disappeared. Walking slowly, she entered the vault. Almost immediately, Helene gasped. Inside the vault was Eden, Paradise. An illusion covered the ceiling making it seem as though there was a sky. On the ground, all kinds of plants grew.** ** _This is where your ancestors placed rare plants. Around 73% of the plants here are extinct in the magical world._**

 **"** **What!" Helene gasped in shock. "Really?" Helene could only gawk. "Okay then," Helene quickly backed out. "Next Vault." Behind her, the door reappeared.** ** _HELENE! LET ME OUT!_** **Helene turned around, she had left Caligine in the vault. Quickly, she placed her hand back on the Vault door. The vault door disappeared again. Once open, a disgruntled Caligine walked out. Helene began stammering apologies. Caligine simply ignored her. Sighing, Helene tried once again, this time trying her best to look 'cute'. Upon seeing this, Caligine could not help but bite back a laugh. Helene looked so much like a kicked puppy!** ** _You are forgiven child. Just try not to do that again._** **Nodding frantically, Helene smiled. "Off to vault 43 we go." Once again, they entered the cart.**

 **Upon arrival, Helene looked in awe at the towering silver gates. What was this? Surely the gates were too large to fit in the cavern?** ** _Yes they are child. This is merely a powerful illusion. It is called 'The Demonic Gates of Intent'. This illusion is used to determine once intent. For example, if you wanted to steal from this vault, the gates will forever remain closed. Also, should attempts be made to enter this room even after being rejected by the gates, the trespasser would be sent to 'Hell' It will last for 24 hours. Hence the word 'Demonic' in the name_**

 **"** **I won't get sent into 'Hell' right?" muttered Helene shakily. Suddenly, the silver gates no longer seemed welcoming and awe-inspiring. More like creepy and scary. Laughing, Caligine pushed Helene forwards into the gates. Automatically, the gates opened in front of her. Behind her, she heard Stormfang yell. "Vault 43, 44 and 45 are connec-" He was then abruptly cut off by the gates swinging closed behind her.**

 **Meanwhile, Helene could only stare at the contents of the vault. Unlike the other 2 vaults, this one had towers of jewels. Diamonds… Emeralds… Sapphires… Rubies… You name it they were all there! Helene could only wander through the piles of glistening jewels. It was all so beautiful. Just then, Helene felt something urge her to walk to her right. Following that urge, she came to a stop before a magnificently crafted door. Pushing it open, she saw yet another room filled with precious gems. Again, she felt an urge to walk to her right. Once again, she followed her urge. This time, she went face to face with 3 doors.**

 **On each door there was a riddle. Written on the first door were the words:**

 **"** **There is a kingdom and in the kingdom when you drink a poison the only way to cure yourself is to drink a stronger poison to neutralize it. The King wants to make the strongest poison possible in order to make sure he can neutralize any other poison he may be given. To do this he enlists the two best chemists of the land: Tom and Bob.**

 **The king is going to have them both create a poison as strong as they can then have them drink the other person's poison then their own. Whoever dies created the weaker poison. Tom knows that Bob is much better at making poisons and he is sure to make a stronger poison. Knowing this, Tom makes a plan that ensures he lives and Bob dies.**

 **The day of the contest arrives and Bob realizes that Tom must have known he had no chance against his prowess as a poison maker. So Bob thinks quickly and creates a new plan that ensures that once again he will live and Tom will die.**

 **In the end Bob lives, Tom dies, and the King doesn't get what he wants.**

 **What happened?"**

 **Shrugging, Helene read the second riddle. However that was when Caligine told her that she had to answer all questions in order to get the true prize that lies within the chamber. Frowning unhappily, Helene continued to read.**

 **"** **There is a prison with 100 prisoners, each in separate cells with no form of contact. There is an area in the prison with a single light bulb in it. Each day, the warden picks one of the prisoners at random, even if they have been picked before, and takes them out to the lobby. The prisoner will have the choice to flip the switch if they want. The light bulb starts off.**

 **When a prisoner is taken into the area with the light bulb, he can also say "Every prisoner has been brought to the light bulb." If this is true all prisoners will go free. However, if a prisoner chooses to say this and it's wrong, all the prisoners will be executed. So a prisoner should only say this if he knows it is true for sure.**

 **Before the first day of this process begins, all the prisoners are allowed to get together to discuss a strategy to eventually save themselves.**

 **What strategy could they use to ensure they will go free?"**

 **Once again, Helene shrugged. Finally, she read the third riddle.**

 **"** **A married couple went to the hospital to have their baby delivered. Upon their arrival, the doctor said he had invented a new machine that would transfer a portion of the mother's labor pain to the baby's father. He was asked if they were willing to try it out. They were both very much in favor of it. The doctor set the pain transfer to 10% for starters, explaining that even 10% was probably more pain than the father had ever experienced before. However, as the labor progressed, the husband felt fine and asked the doctor to go ahead and kick it up a notch. The doctor then adjusted the machine to 20% pain transfer. The husband was still feeling fine. The doctor checked the husband's blood pressure and was amazed at how well he was doing. At this point, they decided to try out for 50%. The husband continued to feel quite well. Since the pain transfer was obviously helping out the wife considerably, the husband encouraged the doctor to transfer all the pain to him. The wife delivered a healthy baby with virtually no pain. She and her husband were ecstatic. When they got home, the mailman was dead on the porch.**

 **What happened?"**

 **Upon reading the last riddle, Helene laughed in relief. The answer to the last riddle was so easy. It was-**

 **/END CHAPTER/**

* * *

 **Shit! Sorry people. Thanks to a review by a Guest, I realised that I have accidently implied that I have finished/completed my story by placing 'END STORY' after every finished chapter. For that I apologise. Anyway, thanks everybody for your reviews. As you can tell, the reviews that contained things that needed to be clarified were at the top. This is if you, the reader did not understand or perhaps had the same doubts that needed clarifying. Also, if I have any errors in my story, could you please point them out? Thank you very much. :) Once again, if you want the link check my profile. Anyway people submit your OCs. Please….? Also, you can try and answer the riddles. You'll find out the answer in the next chappie. MUAHAHAHAHA. Sayonara folks!**

 **BOB: Now, now FallenAngel 231312. You love candy right?**

 ***Holds out all of Authoress candy over a fire***

 **Authoress: Y...yeah…**

 **BOB: Now the disclaimer? If not… Something might happen to these delicious candies in my hand.**

 **Authoress: You can't do this!**

 **BOB: Uh-oh. That's where you are wrong.**

 ***Drops several candies into the fire***

 **Authoress: Fine!**

* * *

 **Hey everybody, I am broke.**

 **I can't even buy some coke.**

 **Now, now listen close.**

 **Don't worry, I'm not a ghost.**

 **Are you listening?**

 **Well here goes nothing.**

 **I don't own bloody Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Authoress: Happy now BOB?**

 **BOB: Very. But…**

 ***Drops all candies into the fire.***

 **Authoress: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo…...**


	4. Omake 1 and Author's Note

_I apologise everyone. This is not an update. Sorry. It's just that I have just recently caught the disease of... AUTHOR's BLOCK. That terrible disease..._

 _So yeah, sorry. Anyway, umm there is a poll on my profile regarding the previous chapter. It's about what item Helene should find behind the doors. Actually, you don't have to take the poll. Just review your ideas or PM me._

 _Thank you. (BTW, is anyone going to submit their OCs?)_

 _That reminds me, since I am not allowed to just update a authors note, here's a random omake._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

* * *

Helene stared at the riddles before her. She couldn't answer them! What was she to do? Gathering her courage, she tried to push the door open. To her surprise, the door smoothly slid open. Gasping, Helene quickly walked through. As soon as she saw the contents of the room, she couldn't help bet squeal. It... it was pillow heaven! All around her, there were pillows of all shapes and sizes. Laughing gleefully, she jumped onto the pile. Unfortunately, that was when tragedy struck. The... the pillows swallowed her up. Screaming, Helene was pulled into the pillows, never to be seen again...

MORAL OF DA STORY: Don't trust pillows.

* * *

 _I hoped you liked the omake. :)_

 _By the way, since this is not an official chapter, I will not be giving a link to the google doc version. Mainly due to the fact that I did not use google docs to write this out. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. So yeah._

 _So please give me ideas and stuff._

 _... ..._

 _That was quite rude of me right?_

 _Anyway thank you all for reading my story._

 _*sigh* Updates will be slower too. School is starting tomorrow for me. :(_

 _Bye._


	5. Exploring Her Vaults (Part 2)

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _(What happened in the last chapter)_

 _Once again, Helene shrugged. Finally, she read the third riddle._

" _A married couple went to the hospital to have their baby delivered. Upon their arrival, the doctor said he had invented a new machine that would transfer a portion of the mother's labor pain to the baby's father. He was asked if they were willing to try it out. They were both very much in favor of it. The doctor set the pain transfer to 10% for starters, explaining that even 10% was probably more pain than the father had ever experienced before. However, as the labor progressed, the husband felt fine and asked the doctor to go ahead and kick it up a notch. The doctor then adjusted the machine to 20% pain transfer. The husband was still feeling fine. The doctor checked the husband's blood pressure and was amazed at how well he was doing. At this point, they decided to try out for 50%. The husband continued to feel quite well. Since the pain transfer was obviously helping out the wife considerably, the husband encouraged the doctor to transfer all the pain to him. The wife delivered a healthy baby with virtually no pain. She and her husband were ecstatic. When they got home, the mailman was dead on the porch._

 _What happened?"_

 _Upon reading the last riddle, Helene laughed in relief. The answer to the last riddle was so easy. It was-_

* * *

It was so easy! Smirking to herself, Helene recited the answers to the riddles aloud. "Riddle one, the answer is,

'After Tom realized he was going to lose he finds that the only way to live is to replace his poison with something that isn't poison at all and drink a poison of his own before the contest. In this way he drinks his own weaker poison then neutralizes it with Bob's stronger poison. Lastly he drinks the non-poison he submitted to the Bob realizes that this is the only way Tom can save himself he figures out that he can save himself by either drinking a weaker poison before the contest so his neutralizes it in the contest or submit a non-poison to the contest as well. If he drinks a weaker poison before the contest both Tom and Bob will live and the King will realize that they are disobeying his orders which probably won't turn out well. But by submitting a non-poison to the contest as well Tom will end up drinking the weaker poison before the contest and the two non-poisons in the contest and he will still die, and the King will be none the wiser although he will not get what he wants being that both of the poisons actually aren't poisons at all.' As for the second answer, it is

'Only allow one prisoner to turn the light bulb off and all of the others turn it on if they have never turned it on before. If they have turned it on before they do nothing. The prisoner that can turn it off then knows they have all been there and saves them all when he has turned it off 99 times.' Finally, for the last and easiest riddle, the answer is

'The pain transfers the pain to the baby's father. The wife cheated on her husband with the mailman and it was his baby. It never mentions that the husband is the baby's father.' "

Upon saying that, the doors glowed brightly before merging together to form a single, gigantic archway. Slowly, Helene crept into the archway. As she walked through it, she felt all her frustrations and troubles leave her. Smiling calmly, Helene reached the other side of the archway. There she saw an embroidered cushion with a crown placed on top of it. The crown was made out of platinum and had small emeralds studded on it. It was simple yet elegant.

Reaching out, Helene picked up the crown. As soon as she touched the crown, it morphed into a shining circlet. Staring in awe at the crown-turned-circlet, Helene didn't notice Caligine creep up behind her. _Ah, so you've passed the test. The cro-circlet has accepted you._ "What do you mean?" questioned Helene confused. What did Caligine mean by the circlet accepting her? Frowning, Helene turned to Caligine. _Child, the circlet is House Malizia's version of 'lordship rings'. However, unlike most houses, Houses Malizia has a… circlet. Some houses have gloves, other pendants. In fact, most 'lordship' items have a degree of sentience._

"Are you sure?" Caligine just nodded.

"Very well then. Umm… Circlet thingy, can you like turn into a pendant or something?" The circlet only glowed once before remaining as it was. Sighing, Helene tried again. "Please, wearing a circlet would give me much unwanted attraction." This time, the circlet turned into delicate silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm made out of emeralds. Shrugging, Helene implored the necklace to change the charm. This time, only the charm turned. The charm was now a lone wolf running. Smiling happily, Helene turned back to Caligine.

Caligine just stared at Helene. _Did you just… just implore the circ-no, necklace to change it form for you?_ Helene just smiled gaily before nodding. A sweatdrop appeared besides Caligine as she rolled her eyes. "Now shall we go?" asked Helene. _Not yet, you should take a few jewels with you just in case._ Shrugging, Helene put on the necklace before leaving the room and scooping several rubies and sapphires. She grabbed a few other jewels for good measure. Then staggering outside, she felt into the cart. Stormfang just looked down at her.

"Um Stormfang, do you have a bag or something that I can put all my things into?" Stormfang nodded slightly before pulling a bag from his pocket. "This bag has expansion charms inside so you can put as many things as you want inside. It also has featherlite charm for easy carrying." Grinning cheerfully, Helene gave Stormfang one of the rubies she took out of her vault. Then taking the bag, she threw all her gems inside it. "Whew! That was tiring. Oh yeah, vault 129 please."

Stormfang cranked a lever and they were on their way. This time, the door to the vault was a portrait. Helene was stunned. Seriously? A portrait? Walking forwards, Helene knocked on the sleeping portrait. "Hello?" _Child, this is Hisame Malizia. She was originally from Japan. She was part ice demon._ "True. I am indeed Hisame Malizia. Though my full name is Hisame Heiwa nee Malizia. Afterall, House Malizia has a very long history. Anyway, I am not guarding vault out of my free will. It's my husband's fault. He told me safe keep its contents... "

"What do you mean?"

"Enter the vault and you'll understand." Shrugging, Helene entered the now opened vault. She was stunned. T...there was a giant marshmallow in the vault! The marshmallow measured approximately 200 meters wide and 250 meters tall. What was wrong with her ancestors? Seriously, a giant marshmallow… _This giant marshmallow is special. It is one of House Malizia's greatest triumphs. The Regenerating Giant Marshmallow Of Fluffiness. The marshmallow will never be finished. It grows back after every bite._

"You're kidding me right?"

 _No._

"Nevermind… I'm just going to leave…" Helene inched out of the vault before asking Stormfang to proceed to the next vault. "Very well, we shall leave to vault 371.

Upon reaching vault 371, Helene quickly got out. To her surprise, as soon as she stood in front of the door, it opened revealing a library. Helene could feel her mouth fall open. There had to be more than a million books in there! Shaking her head to clear her mind, Helene decided to leave Gringotts. After all, from what she had been told the last vaults were always dedicated to money.

However, just before they left, Caligine stopped her. _Child, you have your jewels and your familiar but what about money…_ Helene immediately blushed at her stupidity. Walking back to nearest goblin, she asked if there was a more convenient way to take her money from her vault. The goblin stared at her flatly before passing her a small pouch.

"This is a Gringotts Pouch. You can withdraw any amount of money from this as long as you have the money in your vaults. In order to activate it, merely let one drop of blood fall onto the Gringotts symbol. It will cost 38 galleons." Helene immediately thanked the goblin before telling him to withdraw the amount from her Malizia Vault, again due to the fact that her Malizia vault had the most amount of money. Now armed with a money pouch, Helene left Gringotts. However not before reapplying her glamour.

Strolling out of Gringotts, Helene walked towards the Apothecary. Upon entering, Helene began looking around for Asphodel Flowers, Lethe River Water, Phoenix Tears, Salamander Blood, Unicorn Blood, Jobberknoll Feathers, Horklump Juice, Unicorn Horn, Peppermint Leaves, Lavender Sprigs, Rose Oil, Fairy Wings, Perfect Roses, Morning Dew and Lady's Mantle. Sighing annoyedly, Helene frowned as she only managed to find Asphodel Flowers, Lethe River Water, Salamander Blood, Jobberknoll Feathers, Horklump Juice, Peppermint Leaves, Lavender Sprigs, Rose Oil, Morning Dew and Lady's Mantle. All the rarer ingredients were not there! Throwing her hands up in frustration, Helene bought the ingredients she could find before leaving the Apothecary.

 _Child, why don't you go down Knockturn Alley. In my time, Knockturn Alley was where the more expensive and rarer items were sold._

"There was a Knockturn Alley in your time? As in many, many years ago?"questioned Helene.

 _Yes..._

"Cool. But isn't Knockturn Alley where the so called illegal items are sold?"

 _Not really. It's just that Knockturn Alley sells books on Soul Magic, Blood magic... The likes. However, I would not recommend buying books from there. As you know, Britain is very backwards. As a result, the really useful books, as in the ones that actually hold true information are banned here in Britain._

"Oh..." murmured Helene before heading towards Knockturn Alley. Walking into Knockturn Alley, she looked around before catching sight of a apothecary. It was called 'Cirroco Farmacista di Ingredienti Rari' Sweatdropping at the long name, Helene headed towards the shop.

As soon as she entered the shop, a man popped up. "Ciao, mia signora. What would la bella signora like to purchase?" (Translation (Italian): Hello, my lady. What would the beautiful lady like to purchase?)

"... Um, I need Phoenix Tears, freely given Unicorn Blood, a Unicorn Horn and Fairy Wings." said Helene slightly creeped out.

"Of course mia signora. I will be right back." Then, the man twirled around before walking off. Helene could only stare. Within minutes, the man was right back. "Here you do mia signora. It will be 453 galleons. The items you requested are rather hard to come by after all. However I will be willing to lower the price for la bella signora. Just give me kiss." Helene blushed bright red before grabbing the items from the man and taking the required amount from her pouch. She was so embarrassed!

Stalking out of the shop, she decided to head back to the Room of Requirement. Walking out of Knockturn Alley, Helene headed towards the Leaky Cauldron-she wasn't sure whether the goblins would let her floo back. Just then, she suddenly realised that she had no idea where Caligine was. Looking around, Helene started to freak out. _Don't worry child, as a familiar, I have some magical abilities inherited from my partner. One of which allowed me to become smaller. I am above you if you must know. To others, I look like a fancy hair piece of sorts. Albeit an enchanted one._ "Ohhh…" replied Helene. Then she continued to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron, she softly asked for some floor powder while passing Tom several knuts. Taking the floo powder, Helene threw it into the fireplace before softly calling out "Hogwarts, Room of Requirement."

As soon as she arrived at the Room of Requirement, she imagined the room shifting into a dining room. She was starving! Calling out for Dobby, she asked the excited elf who was throwing praises at her for a simple meal. Dobby immediately disappeared with a crack. Within minutes, he came back, this time with a platter filled with different kinds of food. Fish... Beef... Bread... Rice... Noodles... Deserts... You name it, the platter had it!

Staring in awe at the food, Helene thanked Dobby profusely. It looked delicious! She could already feel her mouth watering. As soon as Dobby was gone, she tucked in ferociously. After her meal, Helene felt extremely tired. Yawning repeatedly, Helene called for Dobby to take back the platter. Them she imagined the Room of Requirement into a simple bedroom. Stumbling back onto the bed, Helene last thought was on how she didn't want anyone to be able to enter the Room of Requirement except for her and Dobby...

/END CHAPTER/

* * *

Hey everyone! So the chapter is finally done. Sorry for making you all wait so long. It's just that… School. Yeah, school has started for me. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to the people who did the poll. It was much appreciated. So thank you for that. :) Anyway, please tell me if I made any errors. So yeah. Thanks alot to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. So yeah… Au Revoir people!

BOB: FallenAngel231312! Come back here!

Authoress: Why?

BOB: The disclaimer…

Authoress: B..but… Me don't wanna.

BOB: Me don't care.

*drags authoress back before tying her to a chair*

Authoress: BOB! You evil, heartless, plebeian, vexatious, galling, irksome, insensitive, heinous, nefarious, atroci-

BOB: Are you done?

Authoress: W...what! Fine! I'll do the disclaimer!

 _There once was a girl called *****. She was only ******** years old. She liked to read something called fanfiction. One day, she decided to write a story. She posted it on . Naturally, she thought that there was no need for a disclaimer since this was FANFICTION posted on . However, an evil fiendish git called BOB forced her to come up with disclaimers for her story. ***** was not happy and sometimes refused. However the stupid malicious jerk called BOB would always find ways to torture poor innocent *****. Eventually, ***** wrote the disclaimer. **'FallenAngel231312 does not own Harry Potter'.**_

BOB:...Seriously? Nevermind, I'm leaving.

Authoress: BOB! What aaaaaabout me…!?


	6. Back In The Room Of Requirement

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _(What happened in the last chapter)_

 _Staring in awe at the food, Helene thanked Dobby profusely. It looked delicious! She could already feel her mouth watering. As soon as Dobby was gone, she tucked in ferociously. After her meal, Helene felt extremely tired. Yawning repeatedly, Helene called for Dobby to take back the platter. Them she imagined the Room of Requirement into a simple bedroom. Stumbling back onto the bed, Helene last thought was on how she didn't want anyone to be able to enter the Room of Requirement except for her and Dobby…_

* * *

The next day, Helene was rudely awakened by Caligine pouncing on her. Screaming, she tried to push Caligine away. "I need my sleep!" protested Helene weakly.

 _Child, you have slept for 11 hours. Surely that is enough sleep?_

"No it's not!"

 _Then what is enough sleep for you?_

"11 hours and 15 minutes!" Caligine didn't even bother to respond. Walking off, Caligine simply told her to get ready for the day. Pouting, Helene did as she was told. Quickly, she wore the outfit that she saw lying on her bed. Where did it come from? Shrugging, she decided that she just couldn't be bothered to care.

Once she finished getting ready, she walked out of her room. Sometime when she was asleep, the Room of Requirement had became a luxurious penthouse apartment. It was huge! Helene quickly explored the apartment. There was a gigantic bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a potions lab and a exercise room! Smiling joyfully, Helene entered the dining room where she saw a table filled with breakfast foods. Sitting down, she scarfed the food down.

Once she finished, she headed of to the living room where she had seen Caligine in. Once she arrived at the living room, Helene plonked herself on the sofa. It was like sitting on a giant fluffy cloud... or a marshmallow. Shaking her head, Helene greeted Caligine. Caligine just nodded while continuing to read a gigantic tome. Printed neatly on the side of the book were the words, 'A Guide to the Room of Requirement'.

 _Child, did you know this room can slow down time in this room?_ Helene could only stare in shock. _The room can slow down time so... ah, yes. It can slow down time so ten minutes outside is a day here._

"What!" squawked Helene. In her mind she was mentally calculating how long she would be able to spend in the room. "If 10 minutes was a day... Then since there were... 1 hour would be 6 days. So it would be 6x24 which would mean 144 days in the Room of Requirement every normal day outside. Then with my potions my learning would speed up. So with 18 days left before I have to leave Hogwarts it'll be... ummm... 144x18 which is 2592 days here. So that'll be 7 years, 1 month and 7 days! Wow... That's a long time."

 _Indeed child. However do you get the drawbacks that come by using this kind of room?_

"Yeah... I will still physically age right?"

 _Exactly child. Fortunately there is one way you can 'not age' when you are in time room. That is what your descendants used to call these kinds of rooms. You will need a special potion. What makes this potion so unique is that the ingredients consists of gemstones. Two blue ambers, three black pearls, a red diamond, and a peanut wood gem. There should be several in your vaults since your ancestors were notorious hoarders. If I am not mistaken, you should be able to take those gems out of your Gringotts pouch. Now the book in which the instructions are written in is called 'Auxiliaris Potio'. It was written by Opinor Somniatis Malizia. Like wise with the gems, you should be able to take them out of your Gringotts pouch. Simply say or think about the book you want before reaching into your pouch._

"Ummm okay..." Helene placed her hand in her Gringotts pouch before concentrating on removing two blue ambers, three black pearls, one red diamond and one peanut wood gem. To her surprise, when withdrew her hand from the pouch, she was holding the gems. Quickly placing them on the table in front of her, Helene repeated the process. This time thinking about the book. Once again she pulled out the book she needed. Flipping through the book, she soon came upon the page she wanted.

* * *

(Look down to read the page. I made up the potion)

* * *

 **Confuto Canus**

 **Effects: Stops aging for a period of time.**

 **How to use: Drink 10 ml to stop aging for a year. To stop aging for more years, simply drink more.**

 **Warnings: Do not take for more than 200 ml - 20 years worth of potion. If too much is taken, one will automatically get older. For example, if 200 ml is taken and the drinker is 45, the drinker will automatically become 65.**

 **Looks: The potion should be pearly white with streaks of grey, pink, blue and light brown in it. Silver smoke should be rising of it and the potion should smell of the fresh earth.**

 **1\. 2 blue ambers**

 **2\. 3 black pearls**

 **3\. 1 red diamond**

 **4\. 1 peanut wood gem**

 **5\. A phoenix tear**

 **6\. 100 ml of lethe river water**

 **7\. 20 ml of morning dew**

 **First grind the gems together. Insure that it is grinded into a powder form.**

 **Pour 50 ml of Lethe River water into the cauldron and heat the cauldron to a slow boil.**

 **Add 3 the grinded gems into the mixture slowly.**

 **Wait for 30 minutes.**

 **Add the single phoenix tear.**

 **Pour 20 ml of morning dew into the cauldron.**

 **Stir anti-clockwise seven times.**

 **Add 5 ml of lethe river water before stirring another clockwise 2 times.**

 **Pour the remaining 45 ml of lethe river water into the cauldron.**

 **Wait for 3 hours.**

 **Wave wand.**

 **Note: 10 days after the potion is taken, do not consume any other potions. If it is needed, then ensure that potions are taken 6 hours before this potion is taken. However, this is only for temporary potions. Should a potion that needs constant applications be needed to be used, ensure that there is a 4 hour gap between the last application of the potion.**

* * *

Smiling gently, Helene was glad that she bought extra ingredients for her potions. Now the question was, to brew or not to brew? She was feeling rather lazy after all... Sighing Helene decided that she must as well start to brew the Perfectus Visus potion. Heading towards the potion lab she saw earlier, Helene was shocked when she realised all her newly bought potion ingredients were neatly stored in jars. Shrugging, she took out her cauldron before beginning to crush the Asphodel Flowers.

Minutes turned to hours and Helene was finally done with her potion. She was glad to see that it was a shimmery purple-ish blue colour that smelt of fresh air with blood red steam rising off it. The potion was perfect! Taking an eyedropper which she had prepared, she quickly dropped 4 droplets of the potion into each eye. She was amazed to see that her vision had improved slightly. Afterwards, she quickly set up a timer that would ring every 9 hours.

Now starving, Helene went to the kitchen. To her surprise, when she opened the cupboard, there was food in there! Since when could the Room of Requirement provide food? _It can't. I told that elf of yours to stock the cabinets up. He'll come every half a day outside. In other words, he'll come every 72 days._

"What! But surely we'll run out of food very fast?"

 _No child. The cupboard has storage and expansion runes on it. Inside the cupboard, there is approximately 3 months worth of food. The elf will stock it up with another 3 months of food everytime he comes._

"Oh, okay then." Helene then began to cook a simple meal for her and Caligine to eat. When she was done, she quickly gobbled her food down before walking back into the potions lab to start on the Perfectus Recordatio potion. She swiftly began the potion. 1h and 13 minutes passed before Helene was finally done.

Staring at the potion, Helene analysed it. It was light blue with swirls of silver in it. It also smelt of Peppermint and had purple smoke rising off it. Grabbing a flask, Helene poured the potion into it. Then, taking deep breathes, Helene quickly gulped the potion down before saying the spell 'Recordatio excitant'. Slowly counting to 3, Helene was glad when she didn't feel insane.

Deciding to see if the potion worked, Helene grabbed a random book on strawberries which she found. Flipping through the book, she placed it on the table before saying, "The garden strawberry (or simply strawberry; _Fragaria_ × _ananassa_ ) is a widely grown hybrid species of the genus _Fragaria_ (collectively known as the strawberries). It is cultivated worldwide for its fruit. The fruit (which is not a botanical berry, but an aggregate accessory fruit) is widely appreciated for its characteristic aroma, bright red color, juicy texture, and sweetness. It is consumed in large quantities, either fresh or in such prepared foods as preserves, fruit juice, pies, ice creams, milkshakes, and chocolates. Artificial strawberry flavorings and aromas are also widely used in many products like lip gloss, candy, hand sanitizer, perfume, and many others. Yeah, it works." (Disclaimer: Taken from Wikipedia)

Looking at the clock, Helene was pleasantly surprised to see that it was only 3:23 in the afternoon! Shrugging, Helene decided to go to the exercise room. Going to her room first, she put on a simpler outfit. It consisted of a turquoise sports bra, shorts and a headband to keep her hair out of her face. Running towards the exercise room, she decided to start building her stamina up. So, she made her way to the running track.

Running and running, Helene soon ran out of energy. Collapsing in a pile on the ground, Helene moaned piteously. Why did she run again? Oh, it was to build up her stamina. Sighing, she remained on the ground resting. When she felt better, she stood up and made her way to the living room where she practically threw herself on the sofa. Ah, how comfy… Smiling happily, Helene feel asleep...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she came to, she smelt food. Standing up, she made her way to the kitchen. Food... Food... She was starving! Upon reaching the dining room, Helene could only drool. "Caligine, who prepared the food?"

 _I did child._

"But how? You don't have hands!"

 _Yes, but I am a magical creature. I do have powers. I simply levitated everything._

"Seriously? Anyway, thanks. The food smells delicious." Sitting down, Helene dug into her food.

 _By the way child, you will have to learn to respond to your new name. 'Delenia'. From now on, I will refer to you as 'Delenia'._

"Fine…" mumbled Helene. Once she finished her meal, Helene decided to start on her remaining potions. It was more than 5 hours before she finally completed all three potions. Quickly, she drank the Dissimula de Vera Pulchritudo. Grimacing, she drank it all down. Then she summoned a mirror to her hand. She now had…

* * *

Okay, I'm done. Sorry everyone for the late chapter... I was very busy with school... There were so many exams… So yeah… Anyway,

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! MUST READ BELOW!**

 **How do you want Helene, now Delenia to look like? (I will post a poll or even better, you PM me)**

 **Also, should I start referring 'Helene' as 'Delenia' now?**

 **Submit your OCs… The OC format is in the first chapter… Not that most of you care… In fact, I'll write it out here now.**

 **Name: Lucerna Arctos (Any name will do BUT no very commonly used names)**

 **Looks: Long red hair, dark blue eyes...**

 **Species: Were-lion (Not important to fill in since I will probably change it)**

 **Personality: Kind, Impulsive, Hot-tempered...etc…**

 **Talents/Powers: Blood Magic, Holy Magic...etc…**

 **Extra: shnhbouhv oyigoygcuyibgiuhoihdifogbsibfinuif**

* * *

So that should be about it. Thank you! I don't own Harry Potter too.


	7. Rewrite Notice

Sorry, but I will be rewriting this story.

After reading through it one more time, I have found that I dislike the way I wrote it.

As such, I will be rewriting this story. From now, this story will be discontinued until I get the new version up.

The new version will be called _Accademia di Aradia_.

~FallenAngel231312


End file.
